<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helenore Lily Potter's 471st Rebirth: Or, The One Time She Knew What Was Going On by acourtofbooksandtea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878712">Helenore Lily Potter's 471st Rebirth: Or, The One Time She Knew What Was Going On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acourtofbooksandtea/pseuds/acourtofbooksandtea'>acourtofbooksandtea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Different Lives of Helenore Lily Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, OP Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Sort Of, The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor, The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff, The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw, The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin, The Most Noble and Most Most Ancient House of Peverell, The Noble and Ancient House of Potter, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Royal House of Emerys, The Royal House of Pendragon, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, nobody likes Ron anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acourtofbooksandtea/pseuds/acourtofbooksandtea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helenore woke up in a small confined place and blinked rather dazedly at the lack of light. As this was obviously not her room in Armadale Castle, she had probably died again. That wasn’t necessarily surprising. She had been old and had lived a fulfilling life. Also, she died all the time. But unlike most others, Helenore Lily Potter did not stay dead. </p><p>As it turns out, the possessor of the Deathly Hallows cannot truly die, but simply continues to live in another body. Anyway, even though she/he/they (seriously, rebirth was weird as hell) had lived many lives, never before had she woken in the oh so familiar cupboard, on her bumpy mattress and the spiders in the corner. And in Harry James Potter’s seven-year-old body, no less.</p><p>or:</p><p>Helenore Lily Potter wakes up in his 7yo body and tries to fix what went wrong the first time around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Susan Bones/Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Different Lives of Helenore Lily Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helenore Lily Potter's 471st Rebirth: Or, The One Time She Knew What Was Going On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soo, this is my first fic! This also the first time I wrote something for my own enjoyment, so I hope you like it! English is my second language, so please feel free to point out any grammar, spelling mistakes or typos. Also, I would love to hear from you! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!<br/>I haven't completely figured out the next chapter yet, so it might be a while until I upload again. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helenore woke up in a small confined place and blinked rather dazedly at the lack of light. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out a small familiar strip of light which came through a familiar crack under the door.</p><p> </p><p>As she waited for her memories to settle, she remembered dozing off in her comfy chair by the main fireplace, enjoying warmth of the roaring fire in the harsh Scottish winter and a bard singing the ballad of Tristan and Isolde. As this was obviously not her room in Armadale Castle, she had probably died again. That wasn’t necessarily surprising. She had been old and had lived a fulfilling life. Also, she died all the time. But unlike most others, Helenore Lily Potter did not <em>stay </em>dead. As it turns out, the possessor of the Deathly Hallows cannot truly die, but simply continues to live in another body.</p><p> </p><p>As such, she had gone by many different names, forms and voices. The length of her lives also varied: some had lasted a few years, others had easily spanned centuries. She had been a boy in some lives, a girl in others and sometimes neither at all. Some had been happy, others downright tragic, but none of them had been easy. She hadn’t always been reborn as a wix, or even in this world/timeline/universe. Yes, parallel universes existed. No, she wasn’t going to explain. Her (his?) headache was already big enough as it was, thank you very much.</p><p> </p><p>Her favourite life was probably the time she had been a muggle bookworm and a hardcore fangirl, because seriously, <em>the books</em>. Though she supposed the life he had lived with Arthur, Merlin and Morgana had been pretty epic too. Or the time she had been a painter in Velaris, or he’d been a prince in a country long since forgotten, or the multiple times they had been a demigod, or …</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, even though she/he/they (seriously, rebirth was weird as hell) had lived many lives, never before had she woken in the oh so familiar cupboard, on her bumpy mattress and the spiders in the corner. And in Harry James Potter’s seven-year-old body, no less. And wasn’t that absolutely <em>wonderful</em>, she thought drily. ‘<em>Thanks for the warning, Death.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Three sharp knocks on the door, followed by the shrill voice of Aunt Petunia interrupted her musing. “Wake up, boy!” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>